Daily Life of the KFC Killer Freaky Creeps
by What-the-Dark
Summary: They're the creeps that live in our closets. What more do you need to know?
1. Chapter 1

Daily Life of the KFC (Killer Freaky Creeps)

Aizen, Gin, Krad, and Kaname are reminiscing about their daily lives in peoples closets. Aizen and Gin live in two sisters named Nikayla and Shantaya's closet. Krad Lives in Aquinnah's closet. Ashley has Kaname in hers. One thing you need to know about them is that they like to creep out the person that are freaked out by them the most.

Closet 1-Aizen and Gin

Gin bakes the cookies all day while Aizen is in the basement with the coke-dealer. When night comes around that's when things get interesting. Nikayla and Shantaya share a room so they share the same closet. Nikayla looks over to her surprise at the closet as it creaks. Gin is slowly opening the closet door. Half his face shows in the little bit of light the other half in darkness. He always has that pedophile smile on his face. He slowly closes it. Nikayla glances at Shantaya and says, "did you see that!...And do you smell cookies!" shantaya knows Nikayla is stupid enough to go in so before she could say anything Nikayla is out of bed and in the closet screaming "cookies!" Nikayla glomps Gin. Shantaya moves to the basement annoyed at the chants "join us join us" and the occasional thumping, moaning, grunting, screaming, and then the "oh yeah!"s and "bake yo cookies on dose abs!" Aizen casually leaves the closet scared for life. He makes his move downstairs by Shantaya. They're in a drugged filled daze for half the night. All they remembered were the words: radiator, graped, mouth, decades and puppies. Everyone loves puppies. So Shantaya and Aizen go back upstairs. Aizen walks into the closet. Shantaya lays back down in bed. She stares at her sister in the closet. She was huddled over a plate of cookies with ripped clothes in the darkness of the corner. You could see her red eyes and sharp fangs. Shantaya was pretty sure Nikayla wasn't like that before. Shantaya said, "How are those cookies?" Nikayla replied quick in a deep monstrous voice, "good!" shantaya said, "can I possibly have-" nikayla screams, "NOOOOO!" Shantaya gets up out of bed. _Fuck her im havin one whether she likes it or not!_ As Shantaya reaches for the cookies Nikayla rips her FUCKEN hand off. Shantaya quickly shuts the door with her nub. She then hears more "oh yeah"s and "bake yo cookies on dose abs!"

Closet 2-Krad

Ever since Krad moved into Aquinnah's closet she has been scared to go back her room. First of all her room smells of rotting bodies. Krad loves his finger foods but he doesn't like nuts or melons (if you know what I mean). Before Aquinnah can even enter her room she has to grab some shampoo, conditioner, a tub of water, and a brush. When she goes into her room Krad is sitting on her bed staring at her. Then Aquinnah has to carefully shampoo and condition that on strand of really long hair. Then rinses and repeats 20 times. After she washes it, she has to brush it EXACTLY 1,212 times. Then suddenly that one long strand coils around Aquinnah's body and it pets/gropes all over her body. Then her dog Shadow comes into her room, that long strand of hair coils around him and pets him. At this point Aquinnah is scarred for life and she in bawling. She then asks Krad, trembling, "Can I go to bed now?" Krad replies "Sure you can but you have to sleep with me in the closet on my bed of dead bodies." Aquinnah then gets dragged into her closet screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aquinnah tries everything in her power to escape, she even attempts a drastic boob snuggle, but it is now enough. Krad succeeds and takes her to bed.

Closet 3 – Kaname

Obsessed with the book twilight and its gayness he dumps a ton of sparkles on him. When Ashley comes home Kaname jumps out at her and screams "ASHLEY!" She then yells, "FUCK! Not again." While she was yelling she tries to escape but can't. He ties her to a chair, gags her with socks, and gives her a lap-dance while reading twilight to her and wearing nothing but a g-string. After god kills a few kittens and Ashley is done puking up blood and sparkles from the twilight shock kaname then shaves ashley's head. Kaname sexually licks her ear and whispers, "Taste the rainbow." With one eye slightly twitching and a crazy smile on his face kaname brings out gift baskets. Ashley knows it's all of her "favorite" things. The first basket has bananas which kaname didn't make her eat. He placed them in a different hole. (may I go on? Nah too disturbing. Next basket!) Kaname brings out basket number two. Ashley pisses her pants she's so scared. Oh look zero's finger is in the basket. Kaname says, "I got 9 more of these where that came from. Oh and for the last basket…" kaname pulls out another basket. "oh look it's a picture of you sleeping in bed. And there's me…naked…holding my gang-sign peace!" Ashley shaking in her seat, "why…? What did I do to deserve this! " kaname replied firmly, "you know why!" Ashley says still scared, "please let that be all the baskets." Kaname laughs, "HA! You wish!" Kaname sets an empty basket on ashley's lap. Ashley looks confused and somewhat relieved. She says, "there's nothing in this one." Kaname smiles, "of course there is! It herpes in a basket!" Ashley looks up at him then back down at the basket. Her eyes widen and does a double take. Kaname grabs a hold of Ashley and drags onto his bed of sparkles in her closet. Ashley screams, kaname moans, and neighbors complain.


	2. Chapter 2

Closet 4 - Rido

Jenna first notices Rido in her closest when she opened it up to find some clothes. She finds that all of her clothes were replaced with stripper clothes. She looks to her left and sees Rido sitting on the ground stroking her cat, Chewy, creepily. When he sees her looking at him he nibbles on chewy's ear and says "mmmmmmm chewy". She slams the door shut and runs screaming out of her room only for him to appear in front of her. He then starts to use her as his own personal stripper pole and Ms. New Booty is playing in the background. (If you haven't heard the song I suggest you look it up on YouTube). He rips all of the twilight stuff down and replaces it with pictures of him in suggestive positions. Then when she goes to take her shower he is there naked pressed up against the glass and singing "When I think about you I touch myself". He then pulls out some lube from his tit kit. He then starts to rub it seductively everywhere and I mean everywhere. He left no ball unturned. He is doing this while Jenna turns the shower head hot to spray at him. She quickly slides the door open and sprays him in the face and dick. Little did she know that this turned him on all the more because it reminded him of his burning love for her. She tries to run away but trip on the shower mat and cuts herself and a random piece of glass. Ridos eyes glow bright red with hunger and animalistic lust. "Your blood smells like my room after an episode of porn" he says. He keeps is coffin on the attic and her scoops her up while she desperately prays to god. He runs her up to his coffin which she can never escape. She now trapped inside, just him and her in a confided space, trapped for all of eternity. Later that night he turns her into a vampire making her his love slave forever.


End file.
